The present invention relates to a transformer designed to carry out a regulation of voltage by self-controlled absorption of reactive power.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a self-regulated transformer-inductor mounted on the three-limbed magnetic core of the variable inductor described and claimed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,144 issued on Oct. 28, 1986.
Indeed, the inventors have discovered that by disposing additional windings on the magnetic core of the variable inductor described and claimed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,144, one can obtain a voltage regulating apparatus both efficient and autonomous, or a transformer having the ability to supply a load from an alternating current source, for example a capacitive source, while carrying out efficiently and autonomously a regulation of both the voltage of the source and the supply voltage of the load.